monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Monster High (Schule)
Die Monster High ist eine Schule, die nicht nur für alle Arten von Monstern, sondern auch für "Normalos" (Menschen) eine Möglichkeit zum Lernen bietet. Sie befindet sich irgendwo in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Um Platz für die vielen unterschiedlichen Bedürfnisse der Schüler und Menschen ermutigen sich zu registrieren, besitzt die Monster High einen großen Campus mit vielen verschiedenen Einrichtungen wie einen eigenen Bahnhof und ist fast 24 Stunden am Tag geöffnet. In den Büchern heißt die Schule Merston High befindet sich in Salem, Oregon und ist eine reine Menschenschule. Und die wenigen Monsterschüler tarnen sich als normale Menschen. Geschichte der Schule Die Monster High wurde vor 2.000 Jahren gegründet, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass sie sich schon immer dort befand, wo sie sich heute befindet. Der "Keller" der Schule sind die Katakomben, ein steinernes Labyrinth aus aufgegebenen Räumen und Korridoren, die scheinbar schon vor dem Bau der Schule existierten. Die Monster High wurde von Einer Gemeinschaft aus dreizehn Familien verschiedener Monstergattungen gegründet, sterben your Differenzen Endgültig beilegen wollten. Damals wurde Mrs. Bloodgood, Eine Lehrer mit ausgezeichneten Referenzen, gefragt, ob SIE sterben Leitung der Schule übernimmt. Obwohl sie nahm gerne eine führende Rolle in der revolutionären Projekts, waren ihre Kollegen nicht als Liebhaber. Sie verlor viele Freunde, die ihr Bestreben dumm betrachtet, sondern stecken, was sie glaubte, unterstützt von den dreizehn Familien und den Lehrern, die ihre Philosophie teilen. Bemerkenswerte Ereignisse, die Teil der Monster High Geschichte sind die mysteriöse Verschwinden eines die Mitarbeiter, Irene Maiden, nicht lange nach Monster High Eröffnung, und der Spuk Aussehen "etwas Schreckliches" in den Hallen der Monster High in den Nächten von Freitag dem 13... Monster High wie man in "Warum Ghouls Fall In Love?". Während Monster High zu einem florierenden Schule in der Lage, auf ein Student Körper mit Monstern aus 40 verschiedenen Ländern und 5 Abmessungen rühmen, inspiriert seine Philosophien einige außerhalb der Schule Boden. Konflikt zwischen verschiedenen Arten von Monstern blieb und keine andere Schule gefolgt Monster High Vorbild für viele Jahrhunderte, trotz, dass das Projekt die Unterstützung der Skullastic Superintendents genossen. Vor kurzem hat Monster High durch eine Fusion mit dem Vampir-einzige Schule Belfry Prep und der Werwolf-einzige Schule Crescent Moon High gegangen. Die beiden letztgenannten Schulen haben in den Monster High Identität absorbiert. Die Zusammenführung gilt als erster Schritt in einer stärker koordinierten Bemühungen, die Botschaft der Akzeptanz bei allen Monster Gesellschaften und schließlich zwischen einer gemeinsamen Monster Gesellschaft und die menschliche Gesellschaft zu verbreiten. Aufbau des Gelände thumb|400px|Das ist eine Karte des gesamten Campus. Der Campus über dem Boden und die Katakomben unter der Erde: Monster High besteht aus zwei getrennten Bereichen zusammen. Der Campus ist Sarg geformt und beherbergt das Hauptgebäude, die Outdoor-Sport Felder und überschneidet sich mit einem Wald und ein Sumpf. Das Gebäude besteht aus zwei Etagen, mit den meisten der Klassenräume auf der zweiten Etage befindet sich so zu machen Raum für den Innen-Sportplätze auf der ersten Etage. Die Eingangshalle reicht bis in einen Glockenturm, wo einige Schüler gehen, wenn sie Zeit allein brauchen und wo eine Reihe von Fledermäusen leben. Unterhalb der Schule sind die Katakomben, von denen die meisten ungenutzten durch und unbekanntes Terrain zu den Lehrern und Schülern der Monster High ist. Was wird regelmäßig genutzt hilft bei Schülern und Lehrern und von Monster High. Es gibt eine U-Bahnstation und eine kleine Passage, die die Zombies einfache Reise zwischen ihren Teil der Stadt und Monster High ermöglicht. Ansonsten haben drei Zimmer mit zwei aktuellen Studierenden in Anspruch genommen worden. Operette hat eine schalldichte Aufnahmestudio in den Katakomben sowie ihre ganz eigene Oper. In der Zwischenzeit CA Cupid hat ein Radiosender in den Katakomben aus dem sie beherbergt ihre eigene Show eingestellt. Frankie Stein Vater, Frankenstein, hatte auch ein Labor eingerichtet dort unten an einem Punkt während seiner High-School-Jahre. Die nicht beanspruchten Teile der Katakomben Creature Spotting eingesetzt werden, befördert eine Aktivität und gehostet von Hackington. Von der Flora und Fauna zu finden gibt es scargoyles und Monster Distel. Structures hinten von links wem erstellt die Katakomben sind ein altes Schloss auf einer Insel in der Mitte eines Sees und Wasserstraßen Ergänzung der Gehwege zu reisen per Schiff zu ermöglichen. Dolls Freaky Fab Showcase *'Line:' None *'Release:' Late August, 2011 Den freaky Fab Showcase ist eine einfache Vitrine für die Monster High Puppen. Es ist in etwa in der Form eines Sarges und hat Platz für drei Puppen. Es kommt mit sechs Folien, die unterschiedlichen Hintergründen, von denen die Hälfte Monster High Flure zeigt repräsentieren. Die andere Hälfte zeigt eine nicht-szenische Muster. High School MonsterHigh Playset 5.PNG MonsterHigh Playset 3.PNG MonsterHigh Playset 4.PNG MonsterHigh Playset 2.PNG MonsterHigh Playset 1.PNG *'Line:' None *'Release:' Mid June, 2012 Ein Monster High Spielplatzgeräte wird im Jahr 2012 veröffentlicht werden. Teile der Schule in der Gruppe vertreten sind die vorderen Türen, ein Klassenzimmer, das creepateria mit einer Reihe von Schließfächern, und eine zweite Etage mit Sound-Equipment. Das Klassenzimmer beinhaltet 2 Schreibtische, mehrere Trophäen, 2 doll-sized Notebooks und Stifte, einen Wagen, einen Frosch und ein Portfolio. Die creepateria befindet sich direkt neben dem Klassenzimmer, befindet und dazwischen ist ein Flur mit zu öffnenden Schließfächer. Die creepateria enthält eine Tabelle, eine Skullete discoball und mehrere Schüsseln mit Speisen und Getränken. Oberhalb der Cafeteria ist ein Tonkabine die Lautsprecher und einen Laptop enthält. Auf der Außenseite ist ein casketball Gericht. : Gallerie Screen shot 2010-11-22 at 10.17.24 PM.png|Library ("The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous") Falling Spirits - zombies in closet.jpg|Janitor closet, located next to the stairs to the belfry. ("Photo Finish" & "Falling Spirits") Gloomsday - belfry.jpg|Belfry inside ("Photo Finish" & "Gloomsday") Mhbg bell tower by tetsunokobushi-d4c2l6i.png|Belfry inside ("Photo Finish" & "Gloomsday") Monster Mashionals 1 - roof.jpg|Belfry outside ("Monster Mashionals Part 1") Fear the Book - fountain.jpg|Fountain, located at alternating sides of the entrance ("Fear the Book" & "Fright On!") Partyplanners.jpg|Main hall with central clock. Fur Will Fly - horror pit bottom.jpg|Bottom of the pit of horror ("Fur Will Fly") Fur Will Fly - horror pit top.jpg|Top of the pit of horror ("Fur Will Fly") Fright On! - auditorium.jpg|Auditorium ("Desperate Hours", "Fright On!" & "Kind: The Shockumentary") Monster Mashionals 1 - hallway.jpg|G. Reaper's office next to the bathrooms ("Back-to-Ghoul" & "Monster Mashionals Part 1") Mh background aula by tetsunokobushi-d4bhp9x.png|This is a larger classroom Mh classroom base by tetsunokobushi-d491n9w.png|This is a smaller classroom Mh halls by rock kandy-d3klp95.jpg|The hallways appear to be crooked. Mh night hall by rock kandy-d3klmjy.jpg|Monster High at night Monster high gymnasium by rock kandy-d3kkcjd.jpg|The gymnasium ("New Ghoul @ School", "Fear Squad", most of Volume 2 & 3) Monster Mashionals 1 - elevator.jpg|Elevator inside the catacombs ("Monster Mashionals Part 1") Phantom of the Opry - opera house.jpg|Opera house, located in the catacombs ("Phantom of the Opry" & "Monster Mashionals Part 1") vlcsnap-2012-06-25-23h42m42s94.png|Study Howl ("Photo Finish") vlcsnap-2012-06-25-23h16m35s54.png|Headmistress Bloodgood's office ("Totally Busted", "Neferamore", most of Volume 2 & 3) Referenzen Kategorie:Schule Kategorie:Orte